The Day Shinobi Died
by Blackblooded
Summary: Four years after The Fourth Shinobi World War, those who died have come back to life. The dead are now walking thanks to unknown circumstances. Now in a world filled with misery and death, Naruto and what is left of his friends must survive. Even if it means killing the ones you love. Will contain Lemons! Especially in Chapter 2! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

As we said before, we doin one of these. Since only one person responded, we went with his choice. We won't let anyone adopt it though. We decided to come back to it at a later date. Most I decided this cuz its my account. So, ENJOY!

**This will Contain LEMONS!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ALL THAT!**

Day 1

CHAPTER 636 OUT AT THE TIME OF WRITING

**4 Years after The 4th Shinobi World War**

"Shizune." said Tsunade

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." answered Shizune as she pondered what the blonde woman wanted.

"Do you know how many people there are in the world?"

"I believe there are about 10 billion people, Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune. "Why do you ask?"

"You'll find out in a minute. Now answer me this, how many shinobi are there out of this overpopulated planet of ours?"

"Well, since the war drastically caused the death of so many, I would have to say we close to 10,000. Where are you going with this if I may ask?"

"Follow me, I want to show you something." Tsunade got up and walked out of her office with Shizune right behind her. They walked to the Research & Development Dept. where Tsunade opened a door that was under a jounin level genjutsu. The pair walked in disappeared into a dark hallway. They arrived to a door that had the kanji for life in the center. As Shizune entered the room, see was not able to see anything. She walked closer in until a pair of red eyes began to show in the darkness. The eyes then speed towards her with incredible speed. She prepared herself with two senbon she had hidden in her sleeve.

Just as the eyes were about to attack, a loud bang was heard as they hit some kind of invisible wall. The lights were turned on as Shizune gasped at who she saw.

"What kind of genjutsu is this Tsunade-sama!"

"This is no genju-"

"YOU LIE! Hyuuga Neji is dead! This is obviously some kind of trick!"

"No trick or genjutsu. That is Hyuuga Neji in the flesh. He was found one week ago walking around covered in fresh blood. They followed the trail he left and came upon a small village was full of dead civilians. They were beaten to death, all of them. Even down to the two year old boy that was found in the bathroom. They all had one bite mark on them. Now I know this will sound crazy Shizune but its true. Less than two hours later those same people got up and showed the same symptoms as our Hyuuga here. They began to walk around and attacked anything but each other."

"Your joking right. Naruto put you up to this didn't he. I know he hasn't done anything in a while but its been a long time comin so where is he?"

"Shizune, just stop ok. This isn't a joke. This could cause a huge mess if we don't figure out how this happened."

"Ok, if this isn't a joke then why did this only happen to the so called 'Neji' behind me?"

"...OH SHIT!"

"What?!"

"That never crossed my mind. If this happened to Neji, then that means there's a possibility that this could have happened to the over 80,000 shinobi that died on that field!" Tsunade then raced out of the building. As she ran, Shizune followed right behind her leaving the hidden door open. The sudden leaving of them riled the Hyuuga up as he began to smash harder and harder against the bulletproof glass he was housed behind. Crack after small crack began to appear upon the glass. Then suddenly, a loud explosion in the R&D building made the ceiling in front of his prison collapse and apply just enough pressure break a hole in the glass. Neji squeezed his way through the narrow hole. He lose an arm in the process but he payed no attention to this. He crawled his way out of the debris until he reached the door. He stood up on his feet as he walked to the street and looked at the little kids that were playing with a ball.

He wasted no time as he sped towards the littlest and most helpless of the bunch. He sunk his teeth into the neck of a five year old girl and ripped off a piece of her neck. He repeated the process to the other three other children that were in shock of what happened. The last one, an eight year old genin was able to escape and get to a chunin that was near. Neji was relentless as he attack the chunin. He struck the man over and over as he beat the man until he was inches from death. Using his speed to get in close and pummel the man. He then bit him on his shoulder and proceeded to attack the little boy that was near.

**5 MINUTES AGO**

"I can't do this anymore! The secrets that we hold is driving me crazy!" said the crazed man that was surrounded by the R&D ninja.

"Jerry, I need you to calm down. Don't make us do kill you. If you go tell these people what we have done, what we have sacrificed for this village, we will not think twice to kill you, your family and your friends." said Anko. Normally she would have killed the guy and been done with it, but he was too important of a village asset to lose.

"Well you won't have to worry about killing me." he said as he revealed all the explosive tags that were on his body. Anko jumped out the nearest window as a fourth of the R&D building was blown to rubble. She was the only one to make it out.

"Goddammit! Oh well, I guess Daichi is in charge now"

**WITH TENTEN**

"NO! This isn't real! Neji is dead, who are you?!" said Tenten as Neji slowly walked towards her. He remembered this face a little. He remembered her in a past life when he actually had one. Subtle things came to his mind, but he didn't care, he was on a brutal frenzy to do what his mind was telling him. BITE!

Tenten tried to back up more, but she hit the a fence behind her. She froze in place as she watch him get closer. He was centimeters from her face now. "Neji? Is it really you?" said Tenten as she began to cry. Neji looked at her, stared if you will for a good minute before he entered his teeth into her neck. He bit hard and pulled hard as half her neck was nonexistent. She looked at Neji with tear in her eyes as she died from the bite. Neji then dashed away to a crowd of people in the center of town to continue his frenzy.

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

"Congratulations! Its a healthy baby-" said the doctor as the door flew open. A man was holding his face as he collapsed to the floor rolling on his back. His left cheek was ripped off and he was bleeding rapidly. The nurse went to check on the man and right when she bent down, a little genin lunged at her and bit her in the left eye. She ripped off the skin and eye in one swoop. After the genin was finished with the lady, he ran after the doctor with chunin level speed. The civilian doctor thought quickly and threw the newborn child at the him. The genin lept in the air and grabbed the baby, proceeding to bite its leg off as he crashed out the window.

The single teenage mother was in shock at what she saw. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey! You should be thanking me. That kid would have killed us! You should be grateful that I saved our lives!" Just when the doctor finished yelling at her. Two more crazed children ran into the room screaming. The doctor then look the to the lady as she said "I hope you rot in hell you bastard!" The two children beat the doctor to near death and both gave him a bite. They then slowly walked to the former mother as she said "Go ahead and kill me, I have nothing to live for."

And they fulfilled her wish beyond her expectations.

**WITH TSUNADE**

"Hokage-sama, do you see what's going on down there!?" said Shizune

"Yes, I have a good assumption of how it happened. Anko came here earlier and told me what happened at the R&D building. I don't blame you for this Shizune because even if you did close that door, it was reported that the door was destroyed in the explosion due to the pressure of the wave. The only thing we can do now is fight back and hope this did only happen to Neji." stated Tsunade as she looked upon the village of Konoha. She watched as blood ran down the streets like a river.

**ENDING NOTES**

Blackblooded: Well that's the end to Chapter 1. Tell me what you think. You know Review and stuff like that.

LogicAside: Also, after this is finished, I will begin my story. I want to show you that Hinata can be badass too! :)

Blackblooded: Just stop, you're embarrassing yourself

LogicAside: OK :(


	2. Chapter 2

**This is pretty long of a chapter for me. I don't think I've written this many words before. Read, Enjoy and Review. I'll shut up now.**

**Night 23**

**Living Population: 6.4 Billion People and Declining**

**Dead Population: 4.4 Billion People and Counting**

This Chapter contains a short **LEMON** but will not affect the story.

**30 Miles West of Konoha**

"No! We can't go back there! If we send someone, they'll be slaughtered!" exclaimed Hiashi.

"I don't care, we need supplies if we're going to survive. We only have enough for three more days. Also, I promised Naruto we would look for Konohamaru Corps." said Shikamaru

"I don't care what you promised him, we can't send our shinobi out to die and become one of those things" said a civilian representative.

"We have four hundred people in this compound! Only thirty of us are shinobi! Three who are on the verge of death! If you want to talk here you have to be contributing to the cause. So sit down and be quiet. Now, as I was saying. What do four propose we do?" stated Shikamaru. He was beginning to get tired of the civilian's representative complaining when all they do is sit on their asses and eat. Eating food they risked their lives for.

Seeing as there was over a hundred shinobi to start with when they first made it to the compound, he could understand Hiashi's point. "I know this sounds horrible, but we need to leave the civilians behind and stay on the move as much as we can." said Tsume.

Baffled by her comment, Shikamaru immediately put the idea out of the question. "What do you propose Shizune-san?" asked Shikamaru

"First off, I agree with Tsume-sama." This surprised everyone even more "Secondly, we should relocate to a different facility. I could try to study the infected and find a way for use to move about without being detected or maybe find an actual cure to this. This way we can actually stand a chance against some of the smarter ones."

"Guy-sensei?"

"I disagree completely, we must stay and try our best to clear out Konoha so we may get to the civilians in the Hokage Monument. Set up a defense and try to work our way back to the glory that Konoha once was. If we can, try to provide support to the rest of the nations."

"Now mister representative, since your life is at stake due to the plans I am hearing, I will allow you one chance to tell us what you think we should do."

The rep was nervous to say the least. Knowing this was is one and only chance to save the lives of his people, he thought long and hard about the best course to take. In the end, he knew there was barely anything he could do. They had no way to fight these abominations. They lacked the skill for the weaponry of their world. So, he came to a worse of the worse conclusion.

"Well, you already know that without shinobi to protect us, we are screwed. These beast are too fast and powerful for us to handle. But, if you were to take about ten of us out of the hundreds in the compound, then you would have no problem protecting those few. After this is over, you will need farmers to grow crops, teachers for the children and etc."

"So, you want us to take a few people no matter what direction we take, is that correct?"

"Yes, we will administer a raffle and-"

"No" said Hiashi "WE will administer the raffle. You could cheat and your whole family lives while the rest die. If you want this raffle, we will be the one to control it."

"Very well. But one last thing. I want you to kill us. We don't want to become one of-"

"We already planned to do that" said all the shinobi at the same time

"Now then, now that that's discussed. We will need supplies no matter what action we take. So, no matter what we do, we have to go into to Konoha. Do you agree with this, Hiashi?"

"Fine, I see you point. Who do you want to send?"

"I'll need Naruto's help to find out. He's one of the most experienced with dealing with them."

"Where is Naruto?" asked Guy

**Lemon Start**

"Damn, your tighter than usual" said Naruto as he had a girl bent over. He was thrusting in and out of her as she tried to hold onto the wall for support. He slapped her ass and caused her to scream louder.

"Again, OH GOD DO IT AGAIN!" she exclaimed. He did as she said and repeated to slap her nice and juicy ass over and over again. When he stopped, he held her tighter by her waist and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Fuck! Right there! That's it keep hitting right there!" she yelled. Her hands began to get more sweaty as they started to slide down the wall. As she slid, Naruto was thrusting harder and slammed her to the wall. She didn't have to worry about supporting herself now. Every time she started to slide again, Naruto would pound so hard into her pussy that she slid back up.

"Fuck... I'm about to cum Ino-chan" said Naruto as he quickened his thrusts. He was about to pull out when Ino put one of her legs behind his.

"No, do it inside. I want to feel it inside me this time." said Ino as she gave him her fucked-silly face.

"But, you'll get pregnant."

"No, today's a good day. Cum all you want 'cus I know I want it." she said. Not one to argue, Naruto shot a weeks worth into her.

"God, it feels so good!" she shouted as she felt the hot white cum all over her walls and enter her womb. As Naruto finally pulled out, she slide down the wall with her butt straight in the air. Cum sliding down her right thigh. Naruto looked at her and could still see the same face she had moments ago. He then placed the tip of his dick at her asshole and rubbing and poking it to tease her.

"Man you look so hot with your face like that! I wish we could just stay in this room and live off sex" he said. "You ready for round two, cause now its my turn to make you cum" said Naruto as he started to push his dick in her ass. She let out a loud moan as he slowly put half the tip in.

"Come on, Naruto. Put it all in already" she whined. He was just about to do what he said when-

**Lemon End**

they heard a knock at the door.

"Dammit!" said Naruto as he walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "OH SHIT ITS SHIKAMARU!"

"What!?" she said as she quickly got on her clothes. Naruto did the same and told her make a small genjutsu so he didn't know what they did. He opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey Shika, what do you need? You know I'm in my weekly therapy session with Ino."

"We were at a 'crucial point' in the session." said Ino (A/N: I don't know why but I laughed way too hard at that pun. Logic said it was corny, tell me what you think, I don't think it was)

"I know, I'm sorry but this is important." said Shikamaru

"Ok, come back in five minutes so we can finish up." said Ino. She then walked up to him and gave him a very passionate kiss. She leaned in and forced her tongue into his mouth. When she broke away she said "I love you"

"I love you, too" said Shikamaru with a smile. He then walked off down the hall.

Closing the door she turned around to see Naruto with a pissed off face. "You're going to have to tell him." he said with rage in his eyes. "I can't take the secrets anymore. If you really love me over him, then you're going to have to tell him!"

"I don't have to tell him shit! He already knows."

"Wait... What!?"

"Naruto, we're talking about Shikamaru here. He surpassed his father's knowledge and skill when he was about eighteen. That was two years ago. Do you really think he doesn't know?"

"Then why hasn't he said anything?"

"He would probably would say that it's too troublesome to think about our relationship right now due to all that's going on. He would say that there are more important things to worry about." Ino then opened to door and then said one last thing before leaving. "Of all the people who I thought was the best at reading a fake smile, I thought it would be you Naruto."

**WITH NARUTO & SHIKAMARU**

"...that's what we plan to do. So, I need you to get a five man team together so you can go get supplies. Here's the places we need you to hit." Naruto looked at the list and saw where they needed to go.

**THE LIST**

**Konoha General**

_Antibiotics_

_Syringes_

_Substance HYU-JOU-32_

_Gloves_

_Emer. Med kits_

_Painkillers_

**SOG Armory Inc.** (A/N: based on my favorite dealer in houston)

_Kunai_

_Shuriken_

_Jutsu Scrolls_

_Swords_

**H-E-B**

_Canned Goods_

_Water_

_The Usual things_

"Also, its time for you to find Konohamaru. He'll be a good asset if he survived out there that long."

"He is alive Shikamaru" said Naruto with rage

"Ok. ok sorry. You have six days to get here and back. You-"

"I thought we only had three days worth of food left?"

"While you were in therapy with Ino, I went ahead and decided to do the raffle in case you don't come back. It scarred a few people, but who hasn't been scarred yet. Don't worry though, we didn't kill Ayame. I knew you would be butt hurt if she died."

"Hey, she may be a bitch for dumping me but she was still one of the most helpful people in my life."

"Yea, back to the subject. I need you to pick your team and get back in six days. If you don't come back we will continue with the plan without you and your team. So, chose your team" Shikamaru threw the files on the table and was shocked just like Naruto to see who was all on the table.

"Shika! Is this suppose to be some kind of sick fucking joke!" yelled Naruto. On the table was the files for every one that died and those that was on the verge of death.

The files were as followed:

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** Was bitten by his partner Akamaru. Witnesses say Akamaru turned into a zombified state once he was bitten by the other dogs at the Inuzuka Compound. Kiba was saddened by this and held his partner in his arms. Upon awakening after thirty seconds, the animal attack Kiba and bit him at the neck, separating his head from his body.

**Observations:** This witness leads us to believe there are multiple variables that will determine the length of time it takes to turn.

**Aburame Shino**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** Just as the rest of the Aburame Clan, he tried to defend their compound. When they attacked the infected with their bugs, the insects became infected and turned on the entire clan. Witnesses stated none survived.

**Observations:** This shows that the virus does not only reside in the nervous system but also the chakra network.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Status: **Mortally Wounded

**Cause of Wound:** Trying to protect her younger sister Hanabi, she was jumped in the way of an attack of an infected. The attack caused her to be punched into debris. In said debris, a sharp metal pole was pointed outward. She was stabbed in the left side of her liver. Hiashi reports she pulled out the pole in an attempt to kill her younger sister.

**Observations:** Certain blood types are a factor in how fast one become a zombified person.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** During the escape of Team Kakashi and fifty other civilians, the group was being chased by over a hundred infected civilians and shinobi. In an argument of what actions to take, Hatake-san sacrificed himself by fighting off the infected army. Giving the others time to escape. It was reported that he killed over eighty of the infected as he died.

**Observations:** The speed of the infected seems to be one level above their status in the village. Infected Civilians have the speed of Genin, Infected Genin have the speed of Chunin, Infected Chunin have the Jounin, Infected Jounin have the speed of S-Class Nin, etc.

**Senju Tsunade**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** In an attempt to make a stand, Hokage-sama tossed Shizune out the window and put all her chakra into her fist. She punched the ground and caused a category 8.6 Earthquake. This toppled all buildings in a twenty miles.

**Observations:** The infected have a heightened sense of hearing.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** During her escape with Team Kakashi and a group of civilians, she was blindsided by an infected jounin. As the jounin had its teeth in her right kidney, Uzumaki Naruto killed the infected with a kunai to the head. Knowing what she would become, Haruno Sakura killed herself with by falling off a nearby cliff.

**Observations:** Uzumaki Naruto confirmed that a death before one turns, even if bitten, prevents reanimation

**Yuhi Kurenai**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** Feeling as though there is no place for her child or her in the new world, she goes into the room of her sleeping child and fills the room with carbon monoxide. Killing herself and her child silently.

**Observations:** When Hyuuga Hinata found Yuhi and her child, she reported that the chemical killed them a second time when they turned.. She states that Kurenai was not bitten. This is the most important information we have. There seems to be a virus in us all but lays dormant unless awakened through contact with an active virus or upon death. Test will have to be conducted to confirm.

**Akimichi Chouji**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** During a confrontation with an infected chunin, Chouji was smashed to death with from the debris caused by the Hokage's earthquake.

**Observations:** None

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**Status:** Dead

**Cause of Death:** After Hyuuga Hinata risked her life, Hanabi was attacked by three genin. The genin were then killed as she hit each in a death point as their teeth were in her.

**Observations: **Those with A Blood Types seem to turn in five seconds. Time Length of other Blood Types are unknown.

**(A/N: Don't know if anyone has realized this yet but I have not seen her in Part 2 yet. Its wierd.)**

Naruto tossed the files away in his saddened rage.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I must have grabbed the wrong files. I go get the right ones."

"No need. I know who I want on my team. Tell Sasuke, Sai, Shizune and Lee to be ready in an hour."

"Will do." said Shikamaru as Naruto walked out the room.

"I got a bad feeling if I know he's doing what I think he is"

**Ending Notes**

Well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. Review and tell me how I did on the lemon.

**LogicAside:** I decided to change the story I will do. It will be a story based off The Story Trailer to Tom Clancy's: The Division. That game looked FUCKING AWESOME for an MMO. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT SHIT TO COME OUT!

Here's a link to the Story Trailer and Gameplay :)

**Story Trailer:** watch?v=r1l2kEHsxa0

**Gameplay Trailer:** watch?v=b9HM7g612kw


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 as promised. I decided to post it early since I'm off today**

**VOLOS:** She still cares for him. Even if you cheat on someone, you still care about them. I hate to say it but I actually did this once. I was at my job and I was making out with my future fiance. My ex-girlfriend came to my job to tell me something important and I kissed her pretty hard. This made my fiance angry. That's where I got the inspiration for the scene.

**Night 24**

"God dammit Sai! Why did you do that?!" yelled Naruto. They were now running down the hospital halls of Konoha General. After they gathered everything needed from the list, they just had to obtain the substance _HYU-JOU-32_.

**5 MINUTES AGO**

On their way to Vault 3, also known as the Terminal Disease Vault, Sai was spotted by an infected Jounin. Thinking he could take it out himself without alerting any other infected, he began to fight the creature. When he used his Ink Snakes to try and wrap the beast quickly, the infected noticed this and sped towards him at the speed of Uchiha Itachi. Tackling Sai to the ground, the jounin sunk his teeth into the upper neck of his victim.

Sai screamed in agony as blood profusely escaped his body. This alerted the rest of the infected in the hospital as well as the group. Sasuke immediately took a two kunai and threw one at the heads of Sai and the infected Jounin.

Shizune looked on in shock at how fast Sasuke killed Sai as if he was another undead soldier. She had never seen anyone killed with such ease. Walking over to the young adult's body, she stared at the blood that was leaking out his cranium. She began to whisper "You killed him... Sasuke killed him" over and over again.

Knowing the group is in danger, Naruto ran over to Shizune and started to shake her. "We have to get out of here Shizune. Where is the vial you wanted?" When she didn't answer, he turned her around and started to shake her again while shouting "We have to go!"

Shizune just looked straight past him at Uchiha Sasuke, who was currently looking around and staying on his guard. She lightly pushed Naruto out the way and walked over to Sasuke. Noticing her, he looked at her and said the wrong thing.

"WHAT?!"

Once those words escaped his mouth, she delivered a fierce punch to his face. Sasuke fell to the floor, not expecting her to hit him as hard as she did. "What? WHAT?! You killed Sai that's what you Uchiha scum!" Just when she was about to deliver another punch to him, Naruto grabbed her and pulled her away from him. "We don't have time for this, the dead will be here any second. We need to get the substance you want and get out of here." exclaimed Naruto. "Now come on!"

As they ran down the halls, a horde of the undead was right on their tails. Mere feet behind them. Once they got to the vault, Naruto locked themselves inside. Once everyone was inside, the fighting erupted.

"I can't believe you killed him like he was just another infected person! You make me sick!"

"If I hadn't killed him he would have attacked us."

"No, he-"

"Yes, he would have attacked us" said Lee "Sai was blood type A. You confirmed it yourself that if someone is blood type A, then the transformation only takes five seconds. If Sasuke-kun had not killed Sai then we might not have made it here. I hate to say it but Sasuke-kun is right."

Shizune was being bombarded with many emotions at this moment. The logical side of herself agreed with them, but her emotional side was enraged at Sasuke and to some extent, Lee. She turned to Naruto who was the only one actually looking for the vial. "Naruto?"

While continuing to look for the vial, Naruto said "To answer your question Shizune, I agree with them. I'm on the same page as Lee. I hate to say it but what Sasuke did was the right thing. We can't take any chances in this world, not even me."

Shizune sighed as she was outnumbered. Seeing Naruto focusing hard on trying to find the vial, she walked to the left corner and grabbed the substance she needed. "You don't have to look anymore, I have the vial."

"Good that takes care of one problem. A small problem but still one nonetheless."

"How are we going to get out of this Naruto-kun?" asked Lee

"I don't know Lee. Lets just sit down for a bit and think." The room was quiet for the next three minutes until Shizune said something.

"What about your Kage Bunshin? You could flood the continue to create clone after clone and send them out to kill the infected."

"No, if a clone gets bit then transfers to me once it dispels. I'll become infected and your won't just have a horde, but a horde with an infected Jinchuuriki. We don't know how Kurama's chakra will affect an infected."

"I got it!" said Lee

"What?" said everyone

"Susanoo and Chakra Mode. If Sasuke-kun summons Susanoo, he can fire off a black flame arrow while Naruto-kun runs through the horde in Chakra Mode. When in Chakra Mode, Naruto-kun is as fast if not faster than the Fourth. He will definitely be able to run through the entire group without getting bit or they are focused on him, Sasuke-kun should have enough time to fire off the arrow and blast them away!"

"Its too risky." said Naruto

"Listen Naruto, its either we stay here and starve to death, try Lee's plan or sacrifice someone to them. No matter what, one of us is bound to die. So, lets try it, ok?" said Sasuke

"Fine."

Right when they opened the vault to the door, Naruto ran out of the vault. He sped past every single one of the creatures. Not one even touched him. When the door was opened wide enough, Sasuke launched the arrow and decimated the horde.

"Everybody alive? Holler if you're dead!" exclaimed Naruto.

**DAY 26**

Taking a day to rest, Naruto and company silently went from rooftop to rooftop. They halted on top of the ruins of the Hokage Tower. He looked at the Hokage Monument and was still in awe of how a single piece of it didn't crumble from the earthquake.

Running as fast as he could, Naruto made it to the entrance to the emergency civilian bunker. He slowly opened the metal door and looked inside. Just when he was about to tell everyone it was clear, he felt a kunai to the upper part of his neck.

A deep voice then said "Groan and you die."

"How about this 'oooooooo'" groaned Naruto. Naruto then heard the kunai drop. He turned around to the tall and shocked Udon staring at him. Naruto smiled and said "You didn't think I'd forget you guys did you. So, where is everyone?"

Snapping out of the shock that Naruto was in front of him, he walked into a tunnel and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Once in they exited the tunnel, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a bloody mess of bodies. He looked to Udon who now had a serious face.

"Some of the people were infected but didn't turn until several hours later. Once one of them turned, it became a gruesome scene in here. Konohamaru, Moegi, Iruka-sensei and I had to kill everyone, infected or not."

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I'm not, because it prepared me for the day."

"What day?"

"The day I killed Iruka-sensei"

Hearing this, Naruto looked at Udon with wide eyes and said "Why did you kill him?"

"Because it was either him or us. He wanted us to leave this place and look for survivors within Konoha. I thought it was a bad idea and three of us decided it was too risky. I knew sensei would attract those things to us, so the night before he was going to leave I killed him. I took this kunai and was about to slit his throat when he grabbed my arm and tossed me at the wall. He ran to the door to try to get out but I picked up the kunai and threw it. I hit his achilles tendon and he fell instantly." Udon then had a sadistic smile on his face as he said "I then took the and was about to stab him but no he just had to use kawarimi. I used Suiton: Gunshot no Jutsu and blasted a hole in his chest. Oh how the way the blood mixed with the sparkling water. I looked so wonderful, I was in a state of pure bliss when I killed him." laughed Udon. His sadistic laughter started to worry Naruto.

He then continued. "But when he came back, I didn't have the same feeling when I killed him a second time. I had to have that feeling again. You hear me Naruto nee-chan. I had to have that feeling again."

With a sudden realization hitting him, Naruto asked "Udon, where are Konohamaru and Moegi?"

"Oh them, Konohamaru is in another room and Moegi died about a week ago. Don't worry though, I was able to feel a little bit of ecstasy when Konohamaru and I killed her."

"You killed her?!"

"She turned in like three seconds when one of the things bit her. One of them played smart and faked being dead. When she came in here, it bit and we killed her and the infected chunin."

'I think you're just what I need Udon' thought Naruto. He then leaned into Udon's ear and whispered "Udon, you want that same high don't you?"

"Yea!" whispered Udon excitedly

"Well if we even get into a situation where it looks as though we are about to die, you can kill Sasuke-teme. He's become a problem for this group ever since day one. We don't need people like him in this world. Granted you are a little worse than him, but I like you and your useful. So what so you say?"

"He'll be gone before you know it" said Udon with a smirk.

**Day 28**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune, Konohamaru, Lee and Udon were running for their lives. Over fifty infected shinobi were chasing them through the forest. They were only eight miles from the compound and they knew they only had fourteen minutes at the most before they reached it. They couldn't shake them and they knew they couldn't out run them with all the supplies they had.

Udon looked ahead of him. In front of him was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. He felt the an itch and it needed to be scratched badly. As he jumped from tree to tree, he a attached a wire string to a shuriken.

He then said "Hey Sasuke-san?"

"What brat?"

"Have you ever heard of an arrow to the knee joke?" Naruto looked in Udon's direction and could already tell what was happening.

"I have"

"Then you should feel honored right now"

"Why?"

"Because you're about to be the first victim of an shuriken to the knee JOKE!" said Udon. Right when the word "joke" popped out his mouth, he threw the shuriken purposely past Sasuke. Once it got a good distance in front of him, he pulled back and struck Sasuke right in the joint between his kneecap and femur. Once it stuck in, he pulled hard and ripped Sasuke's kneecap right out his leg.

"What the fuck are y-" Sasuke was interrupted as he felt a shuriken in his knee. He was about to pull it out when it came out for him. He watched in horror as his kneecap was removed from his leg. His stepped on the next branch with his working leg to keep himself up, but it was too late.

Udon was right behind Sasuke. He grabbed the bags of supplies of Sasuke and tossed them to Naruto. Naruto quickly created a clone to catch and carry the bags. Then, using Sasuke as a pedestal, he jumped off his back and did a yurchenko. Lastly, back kicking him into the horde of infected shinobi that was chasing them.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" was the last thing Sasuke yelled at him as he flew towards the creatures.

All the infected stopped to try and get a piece of the free meal.

**ONE MILE FROM THE COMPOUND**

With everyone in still in shock over the events that just took place,excluding Naruto who pretended to be shocked, Udon decided to break the silence with a joke.

"Hey Konohamaru?"

"Yea?" said the depressed Konohamaru

"Did you know that Sasuke used to be a shinobi like you?" Konohamaru's eyes widened as he knew what was about to be said next. "But then he took a shuriken to the knee" said Udon with a most innocent smile one could give.

**ENDING NOTES**

I can't believe this bastard! Logic posted **The Division** before he was suppose to. Now we have to balance two different stories. What's funny is he barely got any views. HAHAHAHA He should have listened to me and might have gotten something. Dumbass. Can someone at least give him one review. He's kind of sad and I feel pity for him. Even if the review is a flame he'll take it. Anyways, please review. The next chapter should be out sometime this week or Sunday night at the latest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, sorry its short. Read and Enjoy**

**Day 28**

Once everyone got to the compound, they saw everyone outside waiting for them. Naruto walked up to Shikamaru. He leaned into his ear and said "You didn't think I would do, did you? You didn't think I could kill my best friend for the better of the group, but you wrong. I did."

"I knew you would do it" said Shikamaru "There some things that you love more than Sasuke as a brother." Shikamaru looked over at Ino, she smiled at them and continued to talk to check off their supply weapons.

"Ino, said you knew. Why haven't you spoken up?"

"I don't know Naruto. I just love Ino so much that I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want to start something that could tear the group apart and start tensions to rise even more. I guess you could say I 'took one for the team'."

"Shikamaru, listen. You love her, I love her and she probably loves the both of us. You are her first TRUE love, while i'm just some way for her to cope with all thats going on. I provide her a sense of security while you still have her heart more than me. You're going to have to talk to her about this."

"I know Naruto. I'll go talk to her, while you go and talk to Hinata. She wanted to talk to you before we leave." said Shikamaru as Naruto looked over to Hinata who was currently talking to her father.

**WITH HINATA AND HIASHI**

"Hinata, you will not talk to him. He will just hurt you like last time."

"I have to talk to him. If I die today, he has to know that-"

"Hey Hinata, how you holding up?" said Naruto as he interrupted Hinata. Hinata looked to her father. Hiashi sighed and shook his head as he walked away.

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun. Shizune says that my wound won't hinder me as much anymore. The pain has reduced my movement speed but I should be fine in a fight." the fourth shinobi war and the fighting she had to do to survive instilled much confidence in her, causing her stutter to disappear.

"That's great Hinata, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Its about our break up a year ago. I-"

"Stop, just stop ok. I don't want to talk about this. The past is the past, lets leave it at that."

"You're wrong Naruto. One of us might die, more so I might die and you'll never know what I'm about to tell you. Its very important."

"Fine. What is it that you want to tell me." said Naruto with disdain in his voice. Hinata heard this calmed herself down so she wouldn't breakdown in front of him.

"When we broke up, I lied to you. I told you that I loved Shino and was cheating on you, but I was just covering up what the real reason was. I asked Shino if he could fake me being in a relationship with him if I helped him with his bugs. He agreed and together we tricked you into thinking I didn't love you. But I always loved you Naruto and I still do. I know you're with Ino and-"

"Does everyone know?!"

"Yes, everyone does. And please don't interrupt. As I was saying, I wasn't really cheating on you. I was pregnant Naruto." Naruto's eyes grew wide at this revelation. He looked at her and was about to open his mouth when Hinata said "Abortion. I got an abortion."

"Why?! I would loved to be a father! Why goddammit?!"

"I wanted you to accomplish your dreams. I thought a baby would get in the way of that. I loved you so much that I was willing to do anything to make you and see you meet your goals. I realized that I was also in the way of your dreams. So, I faked cheating on you and got an abortion so I wouldn't be an obstacle."

"Hinata. I'm sorry but I don't think I can ever talk to you again."

"I know Naruto. That's why i'm telling you this right now. I don't want to be in your way. I know you still have feelings for me and Ayame. If something happened to where you had to choose either me or Ino or me or Ayame, I making it so you don't have to choose. You will know right off the back who to pick."

"Hinata, I-"

"Go Naruto, before I make you actually have to think about it." said Hinata as she shooed him away, not even looking in his direction as a tear dropped from her eyes. Naruto walked away just as she said. He couldn't believe Hinata was so in love with him that she put him over everything, even his unborn child.

Hiashi walked up to her and said "How did it go?"

"Bad, but at least he didn't yell at me and almost kill me like last time."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I think Naruto is the one who is not ok"

"Why Hinata, why did you tell him?"

"Because I have a feeling I won't be around long, and I love him. The less attached we are, the easier it will be for him."

"What will be easier?"

"Him killing me"

**WITH NARUTO IN HIS MIND**

"I can't believe her! She went and aborted my child, my seed. I almost killed her right there. Just like when I thought she was cheating on me! FUUUUCK!"

"Calm down Naruto. You need to stop being angry. This world is changing you and I don't like it."

"Its just so much is happening! Sai is dead, I killed Sasuke and Hinata reveal how much of addiction I am to her!"

"Trust me Naruto, you didn't kill Sasuke. We're talking about Sasuke Uchiha here. He fought the five kage and still somehow was able to fight you while he was partially blind. This was all before he got itachi's eyes."

"Ok, so Sasuke is probably still alive. What about Hinata, that crazy bitch is well... CRAZY!"

"She did the right thing Naruto. She loves and you still care for her, but you love Ino now and she doesn't want you to choose. Yes, she may be crazy but love does that to people. Although, her getting an abortion was just, WOW. That's like a movie twist. Now just calm down and let it go. Time will heal your wounds."

"Thanks Kurama."

"I'm always here for you kid." said Kurama with a smile.

Leaving his mind, Naruto was about to get his supplies so they could leave when he heard Ino and Shikamaru.

"YOU BASTARD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" yelled Ino as she ran into the compound crying. Naruto walked up to Shikamaru.

"What happened?" asked Naruto

"Nothing much, I just told her that we were through. She took it better than thought. I thought she was gonna kill me." said Shikamaru. Naruto looked at him with sincere eyes.

"I'm sorry man. You didn't have to break up with her."

"Meh, just another one for the team. She probably loves you more anyway with all the sounds I hear in those _therapy sessions_" implied Shikamaru. Naruto blushed at his comment and began to rub the back of his head. "Listen Naruto, you better take good care of her or I will kill you. You will experience far beyond your imagination."

Naruto then got a smile on his face and said "You would have to deal with Udon first." He then looked at Udon who was giving off a creepy vibe. Udon was staring at people like they were candy. He looked to Naruto and gave an innocent smile.

"What can he do?"

"Oh, the creativity in him is really something. He's probably do things to you that you couldn't think of." Shikamaru looked at Udon. Udon was giving him a sadistic smile and licked his lips. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Ok... Its time to go everyone. Lets get a move on."

**ENDING NOTES**

Please Review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. For those that noticed, I accidentally uploaded Chapter 5 of True Results of War for this story. I feel stupid as hell. There is a lemon this chapter. I recommend reading the lemon because it makes the end of this chapter much better.**

**Imsabbel: **I actually do want them to be very unlikable characters. I mainly wanted Udon to be a cold person but then I thought it would really make his sick if he got off on killing people. The thing about Hinata though... I wanted to show a dark side of her stalker ways. I mean she was literally stalking Naruto most of his life and stalkers can have some crazy obsessions. I just shows that Hinata's obsession with Naruto is more than it appears to be. The apocalypse can turn people into things we don't want and reveal a lot of secrets of who people really are on the inside.

**Day 32**

"Shit! Ino... tell everyone to retreat and meet on the east wall of Suna!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Hai." She started to telepathically repeat Shikamaru's words to the group. Hearing her command, everyone started to retreat and head straight for the Suna border.

Naruto dashed away as fast as his feet could take him. 'Damn it! You were right Kurama. I should have stayed and finished him off myself.' He looked to his side and out the bushes came Konohamaru. He ran up to the side of Konohamaru. "You need to go faster. Here, I'll-"

His conversation was interrupted when a kunai with lightning chakra went through Konohamaru's calf. Konohamaru's left leg became numb. He tripped up from the unusual feeling and tumbled before hitting a tree. Naruto rushed back to towards Konohamaru. When he got close to him, Konohamaru started to slid away. Naruto looked closer and saw a wire attached to the kunai that went through his calf. Naruto ran after him and threw a shuriken to cut the wire. With the wire cut, Naruto was about to lift his friend up when he was kicked in the face.

Naruto slid away but regained his balance and stopped himself. He looked towards Konohamaru, who was in the purple skeletal hands of Susanoo. Naruto looked slightly to his left to his former brother. "Sasuke."

"Did you really think I would die? You and I are one of the strongest ninja in the world, something like the undead are not a challenge for us."

"If they're not a problem for you Sasuke, then why not take an offensive?"

"Naruto... Shut your mouth!"

"No, because you know they are a problem just as much for me as they are for you. Admit it, you barely got away didn't you?"

"Fine, I admit they are a challenge but they are nothing an Uchiha can't handle."

"Sasuke listen. I'm sorry that I betrayed you. You were a danger to the group and-"

"Danger to the group? I was never a danger to the group Naruto. I just did what no one else would do. But that doesn't matter now because you really have made me a danger to your group. And this is what happens when you make an enemy of an Uchiha." Sasuke used Susanoo to tighten his grip on Konohamaru.

Naruto could hear ribs breaking. Konohamaru screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke started to cover the purple skeleton with black flames. Naruto stood and watched as his little brother was being burned before him. Getting quickly out his shock, Naruto ran towards Sasuke to stop him. He created shadow clones who all threw shuriken at the snake summoner. Sasuke's skeletal shield stopped the weapons in their tracks. They all jumped at Sasuke but was hit by another skeletal hand that emerged from Sasuke. Naruto dodged the hand and threw a fist at Sasuke's face. Sasuke blocked the attack and had a third skeletal hand emerge from his form and grab for Naruto. Naruto noticed the third extension and using Sasuke's block flipped away from him. "Damn it!" said Naruto.

"I'm tired of toying with this kid." Faster than the blink of an eye, Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and decapitated Konohamaru's head. Just before the head hit the ground, Sasuke kicked it at Naruto. Rage filled Naruto. Kurama's chakra began to cover him. When the red chakra cloak surrounded his entire being, four tails could be visible. **"Sasuke! TODAY YOU DIE!"**

"Bring it on Jinchuuriki!" Naruto created a odama rasengan in his hands. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "So you want to die like you almost did all those years ago? Fine." Sasuke then created a raikiri. He looked at his jutsu in hand. "You didn't think Hatake was the only one who can create a raikiri, did you?" Naruto just growled at him in rage and sped towards him.

Sasuke ran towards him as well and the jutsu collided. Naruto's rasengan started to overcome the chidori, but suddenly Naruto could see a smirk appear on Sasuke's face. Four skeletal arms extended from Sasuke and grabbed for Naruto. Thinking quickly, Naruto transformed into chakra mode and extended four arms to halt Sasuke's. While Naruto was distracted by the arms, Sasuke gained the upper hand and started to overpower his rasengan. Seeing himself losing, Naruto added his wind affinity to the rasengan. **_ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN!_**

Sasuke was blown away with the rasenshuriken launching him. Naruto looked closely and before the explosion he saw a small purple light but paid it no mind. He walked over to Konohamaru's headless body. Suddenly everyone who survived Sasuke's attack appeared next to Naruto. Ino walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok Ino-chan. I hate to say it but... I'm use to this." They were quiet for a moment to respect everyone that died today. "Well, we don't have to worry about Sasuke anymore. I... took care of him."

Everyone nodded their heads. "I hate to say it but you did well Naru... What?" Everyone was looking at him as if he was dead. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Hiashi started to touch his face. When he got to his forehead, he felt something metal in his brain. The instant he touched it, he pulled his hand away. "Oh no. This is bad." Suddenly a shuriken hit him in the jaw. He laid flat on the ground dead.

_BURN!_ They all looked to see a purple Susanoo with a black crossbow in hand. Sasuke launched a black flaming arrow at them. 'HOW DID HE GET OUT OF...' It finally clicked to Naruto. 'That purple glow! He must of used Susanoo to protect himself!' "EVERYONE MOVE!"

Knowing some of them wouldn't make it, Naruto went into his chakra mode and grabbed four people near him. Grabbing them quickly, Naruto jumped as far away as he could to avoid the dark explosion. "Damn, that was too close."

**Day 34**

Naruto looked at Suna in amazement. The entire city was covered by a hardened sand dome. He walked with the group he saved to what would be the eastern wall. He touched the sand dome. "This has to be Gaara's doing. This thing must be world wide." He turned around and looked at his fellow survivors. "Udon, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, do any of you have an idea of how to get in?"

"Actually Naruto, we should wait until the other get here. They may be injured and it would be best if we found a way in all together."

"Fine. We'll wait for the others." 'Even though its unlikely they got away.' thought Naruto.

They waited about four hours. In the distance they could see three people. As they got closer, Shikamaru recognized them. One of them ran towards them. Naruto squinched his eyes and recognized who they were. They finally made it face to face. A woman ran up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. She began to cry. "I thought you were dead" sobbed the waitress.

"No, I'm fine Ayame." Ino coughed towards the two. "Sorry" answered Ayame as her and Naruto stood to their feet.

"Tsume-sama, did you run into any others on your way here?" asked Shikamaru

"No" she answered sadly. "We are the only ones. There were more of us but..." she shook her head.

"Who was accompanying you?"

"Guy, Lee and two other civilians."

"What happened?"

"All the noise from the battle cause infected to follow the sound. About two hundred of them were on top of us. Lee said he was going to buy us time. Guy was about to help as well but Lee was bitten in the beginning. He still fought them off as he was getting bitten into. Guy and I rushed in to help him. We got rid of the creatures but Lee passed out once we finished. Shizune said to get back but Guy wouldn't leave Lee. He held him in his arms, trying to wake him up. Lee suddenly bit Guy in his side. We had to put Lee down. He was able to get to get the other civies before we took care of him. Knowing he would transform, Guy asked us to... give him mercy. So we... we..."

"Its ok, you don't have to say anything else. Just sit down and rest. We'll rest for the night and try to get inside Suna tomorrow."

**Day 35**

"Damn, what is this sand made of!" yelled an exhausted Naruto. He tried _Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan_ five times but the sand did not relent.

"Naruto, you will tire yourself out. Remember, Gaara's sand is composed of his sand, blood and his father's gold dust."

"Then how the hell am I going to create an opening without destroying the dome?!"

"You can't" said an emotionless voice. Everyone turned to their right to see Gaara standing with Temari. Temari looked around and saw Naruto. She blushed a little, remembering all the good times they had during their relationship.

"Naruto, I told you that you are no longer welcome in Suna. What are you doing here?"

"Gaara. Listen, I'm sorry but we had to come here. Its been hell out here."

"What are you doing here?" he repeated

"We wanted to stay in Suna. As we can see, its better protected here."

Gaara looked at the group before him. "Everyone is invited besides you and the civilian."

"WHAT?! Gaara, I understand you not wanting me in but what has Ayame done to you?!"

"We don't take in civilians unless they are immune. They are a hindrance on us. They get in the way and-"

"Wait!? What do you mean immune?" asked Shizune.

"Those with a certain blood type are immune."

"Are people with blood type O immune?" asked Ayame.

"Yes, that means you may enter. You Naruto, no matter what blood type you are may not enter." Temari then whispered in Gaara's ear. "Absolutely not Temari. I will do no such thing."

"Gaara listen. I know you feel as though I betrayed you, but I didn't. The break up was mutual. Yes we had good times together, but Temari-chan felt as though we were going nowhere as well. You can't just leave someone out to die over a past relationship."

Gaara walked up to Naruto and looked him straight in the eyes. "You took my sister's virginity and left her. Do you really think I should not leave you out here to die like an animal?"

"I hate to tell you Gaara, but I didn't take her virginity and leave. I actually stayed while you were on your month long mission. We broke up a couple days before you returned. So quit acting like the protective brother to a kunoichi who can protect herself and let me in!" Naruto's eyes went slit. "And if you don't let me in..." Naruto took out a kunai and put it to Gaara's neck. Gaara's sand started to pour out its gourd. "I'll kill you and force my way in."

Temari walked up to Gaara and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hate to say it, but we don't need you dead. Just let him in... Please."

Gaara sighed "Fine, but you are to not go near Temari. Got it?"

"Don't worry..." Naruto then grabbed Ino by the waist and held her close to him. "I got Ino-chan for that."

**Day 215**

"You listen here you son of a bitch! She's going to die because of you! If you had sent me out there like I asked she would be unharmed! Did you know she was pregnant?!"

"Naruto, this world is not fair. You of all people should know that. Ino gave her life to make sure we survived in this tower for another week."

"It was your fault! You didn't check your civilians good enough and we payed the price! I should kill you!" Naruto broke the full nelson Tsume had him in and jumped at Gaara. Gaara immediately wrapped him in his sand. "Let me go you bastard! She's going to die because of you!" Tears started to stream down his eyes.

"Naruto, listen I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

"FUCK YOU! I want to see her!"

"Naruto, she specifically told us not to let you see her like that. I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you go to her." said Shikamaru. He had his shadow connected to Naruto's while he was held by Gaara.

"You think you can stop me from seeing her! I'll kill every last one of you!"

"Sorry but your not doing anything. Tsume-sama, would you please." Gaara instructed her to put chakra depletion cuffs on him. Before she could put the cuffs on, Naruto burst with chakra. He immediately blew the sand away. He looked at Shikamaru with killing intent. Shikamaru tried his best to resist Naruto but his shadow was overcame. Naruto grabbed Tsume and held her tight. Sharp claws pressed into her neck, causing a sliver of blood to trail down her skin.

"Tell me where Ino is, or she dies!" yelled Naruto. His eyes were slit and red chakra started to pour out his body. Shikamaru and Gaara looked to each other with concern. "Even if I don't slit her throat, my chakra will burn her to death." Tsume's eyes widened as her back started to get hotter and hotter.

"Just tell him!" she yelled. "Fine" said Shikamaru "She's in room 105."

"She's type B right? How long does she have?"

"She was bitten about four hours ago so... about three hours left." Naruto pushed Tsume towards Shikamaru. "If any of you come near us... Your died. GOT IT?!"

Everyone nodded as he shushined away.

**ROOM 105**

Naruto appeared in the room. He looked to see a small bit of blonde hair from under the covers. He walked up to the side of the bed and grabbed the covers. Gently pulling them back he said "Ino-chan, Its me. Naruto." After he said his name, he heard he start to cry. "Listen, don't cry Ino-chan. Im here with you." He brushed her ponytail lightly. "Now, show me my beautiful Ino-hime." She shook her. "Ino-hime, you know that I love you no matter how you look. Now let me see your face." He sat on the bed and glided his hand across her cheek.

She stopped crying and grabbed his hand as it touched her face. "I love you so much Naru-kun, but you won't love me after you see how I look."

"Stop it! You know I love you no matter what. I loved you so much we were going to start a family in this messed up world. Do you really think I wouldn't have a child with you in a world like this if I truly didn't love you?" Hearing his words, she sat up but face away from him. Naruto cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. "Its not that bad" he said with a smile. "Really?" she asked. "I would never lie to you"

She smiled at him. Where her right eye used to be, was a giant bite shaped hole. Her bang covered most of it, but the edge of the bite mark could be seen. "Do I really look ok?"

"You look beautiful" He leaned in and kissed her passionately. The kiss started to deepen. Ino began to moan. "Naruto, please. One last time before I die. Please, don't fuck me senseless... Make love to me."

"Anything my beautiful queen."

**LEMON START**

Naruto kissed Ino passionately and laid her down on her back. He began to kiss her neck. He nicked her a little and blood trailed due to his above average canines. As he licked the small flow of blood, Ino moan at the pleasant feeling. Naruto slowly took her shirt off, causing the hole in her face to appear. Concern was written all over his face as he looked at the cause of Ino dying. Seeing the worry in his eyes, Ino cupped his cheek drew him in for a kiss. "Don't worry about it ok. You just worry about this." She smiled sadly.

Naruto returned the smile and slowly unhooked her bra. Once her bra was removed, her precious C-cup breast were exposed. Naruto lightly began to pinch her left nipple as he slowly swirled his tongue around the other. She moaned as her beloved gave her breast attention. Suddenly stopping, Naruto took off his shirt. He kissed both of nipples and the crevice of her round mounds. He began to trail kisses down her body. She bite her bottom lip as Naruto licked around the piercing in her belly button.

Naruto went down to her feet and licked the heel of her left foot. He kissed her big toe, then her second toe, her middle toe and lastly her ring toe. He licked her pinkie toe gently then began to suck on it. Ino had pleasure coursing through her as Naruto circled his tongue around the toe while sucking.

Naruto slowly removed both their pants and they were only in their underwear now. Starting from her left ankle, Naruto gradually licked up to her upper thigh. He did the same as he licked from her right ankle to her upper thigh as well. As he came to her vagina, he sniffed her scent. "The smell of a goddess." Those were the only words that could describe the euphoric aroma of his love. Ino watched as Naruto took off her panties at an easy pace.

With her panties gone, he had a clear view of her luscious and pink vagina. He licked from the top of her clit downwards. He stuck a finger inside and wiggled it for a second before pulling it back out. His finger was soaking wet. He sucked her juices off his finger. "Mmm. The sweet nectar of a divine woman."

Ino couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed Naruto by the neck and drew him in for a romantic kiss. "Please Naruto, don't tease me anymore." Naruto nodded.

He kicked off his boxers and laid atop her. He position his penis at her entrance. He looked her in the eyes and thrust in. Ino moaned as he entered her. Naruto slowly pulled out a little and thrust back in. In and out, out and in. His movement had a slow pace as he pushed deeper and deeper. Ino felt in complete bliss. Her beloved was making love to her, not screwing her like a beast but slowly and emotionally hitting every inch of her. He started to speed up a little. His pace was still rather slow but she could tell he was cumming soon. She wrapped her legs around him whispering "mmm... Inside" Barely hearing her, Naruto nodded and picked up the pace slightly more. With one last thrust, he came inside her. She could feel the white hot liquid inside her. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his sperm coating her walls.

After about a minute, she flipped them over so she was on top. With his erection still at its peak, Ino began to slowly bounce on his shaft. Riding him slowly. Naruto placed a hand on her left breast as she gently bounced. Ino grabbed his hand and began to massage her mound with his hand. As Naruto began to feel her wall close tightly on him, he knew she was cumming soon. She started to bounce faster and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. "I'm cumming Naru-kun." "So am I Ino-hime."

As they came together, Ino could fell his juices again. Naruto was about to pull out of her when she grabbed his arm. He immediately understood. She laid on his chest as they sleep.

**LEMON END**

**2 HOURS LATER**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his body shaking. He looked at Ino as she was sitting in his lap. "Naruto... I can feel it in me."

"How does it feel?" He sat himself up looked at her. Her bang still concealing her death bringer.

"It doesn't hurt, it actually feels... good. It feels like hot water is flowing through my veins. Its relieving."

"Does your wound hurt?" He cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and embraced his warm touch.

"No, it stopped the moment you touched me." She then got a serious look on her face. "Naruto... I... I need you to do something for me."

"No. I won't do it. I've handled many deaths, but yours I can't take. I won't do it."

"Please Naruto. I don't want to become one of them."

"But-"

"Do it for me Naruto. By you doing this, you are giving me mercy."

"Fine. I'll do it" said the saddened Naruto. Ino took out a kunai she had under a pillow and handed it to Naruto. He took the kunai from her soft delicate hands. She kissed him and put her forehead against his. Naruto raised the kunai behind her head. He began to cry as he looked her in those beautiful blue & green eyes. "I love you Yamanaka Ino" sobbed Naruto. "And I love you Uzumaki Naruto." smiled Ino happily. She closed her eyes for the final time in her life. With a quick jab to a point in the back of her head, Ino was killed instantly. No pain, no suffering and barely any blood.

Naruto sat in the bed crying as he held his beloved.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Naruto walked out the room with Ino in his arms bridal style. He looked to see everyone with their heads down out of respect. He walked to the roof of the tower and looked out at the dark Suna. He placed Ino down. He looked behind him to see everyone there to comfort him. Udon walked to the side of Naruto and used a small fire jutsu to light Ino's body aflame. Everyone was quiet as she burned to ashes.

Naruto was the only one left on the roof. He looked down at her ashes and finally stopped his crying. "No more. No more will I sit back as my loved ones die. Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi, Tenten, Tsunade, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Choji, Kankuro, Sai, Hiashi, Guy, Lee and now you. Tomorrow it ends. I'm going to rid this world of this disease. I'm tired of people dying."

"And we'll help you." Naruto turned around to see everyone behind. The last people he had left. Gaara, Temari, Ayame, Hinata, Shikamaru, Udon and Tsume were standing there. "Your going to help me? Even you Ayame?"

"Hey, I may be a civilian, but you taught me well." said Ayame as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto smiled at the group before him.

"Ok, then tomorrow we end this. For the fallen." 'For my Ino'

Everyone pumped their fist in the air. "For the fallen!" they all shouted.

**ENDING NOTES**

Well, this concludes the fifth chapter. This story will be over in either the next chapter or the one after that. Once I finish this, then I'll start on _The Division, Death is his Bliss (No promises) _and a new story I'm thinking of writing. I'll try to at least finish a story before I start a new one. Until next time Niggas


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, its been a good ride, but this is the last stop. Thanks for all the support to this story. This will be the last chapter of probably one of my most... 'interesting' stories. Like always, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**DAY 222**

**Living Population: 700,000 People**

**Dead Population: 8.4 Billion People**

The nine shinobi and civilian stood on top of the roof. They looked to Gaara, who was looking down his village with a distressed face. Naruto walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, it's time to go." Gaara turned around, looked to Naruto and nodded. He lifted all of them with his sand to the top of the dome. He made an opening for them to leave. He looked back at the village as the dome of sand fell down with an enormous thud, killing every infected person in Suna.

**NIGHT 300- THE LAST NIGHT**

**Living Population: 400,000 People**

**Dead Population: 6.9 Billion People**

Naruto was sitting in the corner of a shack with his head down. Banging and groaning could be heard on the metal door in front of him. He lifted his head up and looked to the ceiling. He thought about the events that happened ever since they left Suna. He looked to the opposite corner, there laid the rotting Gaara dead. He chuckled a little and thought how they got in this situation.

Not too long after the destruction of Suna they came upon a village of immune people near Ishigakure. The people stated only the immune were allowed. They forced Temari, Udon and Ayame to stay with the people of the village. Shikamaru convinced them by saying they would return when things got better. "Things get better my ass. Shikamaru was full of it and they knew it."

About two months after leaving their friends, the gang held up in an abandoned cottage. Three days after they set base there, a hoard around a hundred shinobi and civilians attacked the cottage. "Hinata... You may have been one crazy girl, but I'll truly miss you."

"And Tsume, you really should've kept your guard up." Before the attack, Tsume was crouched in the woods taking a piss while on watch. A chunin infected surprise attacked her and ripped a piece of her arm off.

"Shikamaru and Shizune you brave bastards." A couple of weeks after the attack the guys found the shack they were currently in. The zombies must have followed them because they were immediately attacked the next day. Gaara tried to protect everyone but somehow several shinobi zombie overwhelmed him and got through his ultimate defense, sinking their teeth in his skin. The infection was causing him trouble to mold chakra, so he became useless. Naruto and the others were exhausted. The only reason being the Jounin and Chunin ninja. Last night, a horde of infected as big as the one in Suna attacked them. Even in his chakra mode, Naruto was not able to take them all, for every time used a bijudama, more seem to come. Naruto sat down and looked at the horde coming at them. Shikamaru opened the door and tossed Naruto in. He smiled and looked to his friend "You need your rest, me and Shizune got this."

He heard their screams and knew it was too late to save them. He looked to Gaara and walked over to his friend. "Naruto..." said the sick voice of Gaara "You know what you have to do" He closed his eyes as he saw the kunai being swung towards his head.

"And here I am, I just killed my friend less than five hours ago and now I have the mother of all hordes trying to get in here." One of the door hinges popped off due to the pressure. Naruto stood to his feet and stared at the door. 'Do you have any regrets Kurama?'

**"Only one. I didn't treat you better Naruto"**

'Like I said before, its all water under the bridge' In his mindscape Naruto walked up to the mighty fox and bumped his fist with the bijuu. He smiled to one of his closest friends 'Lets finish this.'

**"Agreed!"**

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal they were slits and transformed into his chakra mode. His chakra jacket flowing. Multiple Rasengan flowing around him. The door finally burst down and a dead Shikamaru and Shizune faced Naruto, growling at him. Naruto took one final deep breath. _"This ends now!"_ said Naruto in a mixture of his voice and Kurama's. He ran straight at the horde of zombies and burst through them. He quickly stopped, jumped in the air and killed the zombies in his radius. Now with breathing room, Naruto looked at the zombies surrounding him. There had to literally be a million of them.

Naruto got in a stood still with his head down. He recognized many of the dead around him. He clenched his fist and looked to the sky. The moon was shining bright for him. _'_Thank you... Ino-chan.' He got a serious look on his face, ready to die._ "Its time to finish what started so long ago."_

**END**

**Well thats the end to this story. Sorry for it being short. Will Naruto live, what of Sasuke, and what happened to the village of immune people? Sorry but you will never know. I love being a complete and total asshole like that. Until next time my niggas!**


End file.
